Bagaimana bisa?
by jihoonpark
Summary: Kenapa hanya Soonyoung yang bisa membangunkan Jihoon dengan mudah tanpa mencium lantai? [SEVENTEEN FF] Woozi Hoshi Mingyu SCoups Jeonghan Dino #HappyHoshiDay


Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

Yoon Jeonghan

Lee Chan

.

.

 _Kenapa hanya Soonyoung yang bisa membangunkan Jihoon dengan mudah tanpa mencium lantai?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung! Bangun!" Chan mengguncang tubuh Jihoon kuat-kuat. Berharap hyung _imut_ nya itu akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"…"

"Hyuuuung~"

"…"

"Jihoon- _ie_ hyuuuuuuung!" Chan berteriak kesal.

Ini sudah ke _-empat-puluh-enam_ kalinya ia memanggil Jihoon tapi Jihoon tetap tidak merespon.

"Hyung!" Chan memukul tangan Jihoon.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU, BOCAH!"

"Aww"

Chan jatuh tersungkur imut dengan mesra mencium lantai. _By the way,_ itu ciuman pertama Chan!

.

.

"Jeonghan hyung~"

"Kenapa Chan- _ie_?"

"Pokoknya besok-besok jangan suruh Chan membangunkan Jihoon- _ie_ hyung!" Chan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal sambil menarik kursi untuk diduduki.

"Memang Jihoon _-ie_ hyung kenapa?" Tanya sang Leader yang baru memasuki dapur.

"Jihoon- _ie_ hyung menendang bokongku!" rengek Chan.

"Kenapa bisa?" Kali ini Jeonghan mengambil tempat disamping Chan.

"Entahlah. Aku kan hanya membangunkannya tapi dia malah menendang bokongku! Bahkan aku sempat _berciuman_ dengan lantai" Chan merengut kesal.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan lagi membangunkan Jihoon- _ie_ hyung!"

"Sudah-sudah! Hyung suruh yang lain saja untuk membangunkan Jihoon- _ie!"_ ujar Seungcheol. Jeonghan dan Chan mengangguk

"Chan- _ah!"_ Panggil Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

Chan menoleh.

" _Dino-ya nugu aegi?"_

Chan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Hyung kumohon ja—"

" _Dino-ya nugu aegi?"_

"Jeonghan hyung aegi~"

.

.

"Mingyu- _ya,_ tolong bangunkan Jihoon- _ie_ " Seungcheol menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang sibuk menatap televisi.

"Tapi hyung, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Mingyu- _ya~"_

 _"_ Hyung, aku sibuk!"

"Sibuk nonton tv maksudmu?"

"A _rraseo"_

.

.

"Hoon- _ie_ hyung, bangun~" Mingyu mengguncang lengan Jihoon.

"Hyung- _ie~"_

"Uji-yong~"

"Hyung- _ie~"_

Jihoon masih belum bergerak. Rasanya Mingyu ingin menangis.

"Hyung! Kalau tidur jangan seperti mayat, dong! Awww—"

"Jangan ganggu hyung dulu, Mingu- _ya_ ~"

.

.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Seungcheol dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Jihoon sudah bangun, Min?" Tanya Seungcheol begitu menyadari keberadaan Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan?" Tanya Seungcheol heran.

"Hyung aku bersumpah tak akan membangunkan Jihoon- _ie_ hyung lagi!" Ujar Mingyu kesal.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Chan juga bersumpah tak ingin membangunkan Jihoon lagi. Memangnya Jihoon kenapa sih?" Tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

" Dia. menendang. bokongku .hyung!" jawab Mingyu penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Apa tidak ada alasan lain Mingyu? Chan juga mengatakan itu, tadi!" Ujar Seungcheol datar.

"Kalau kau tak percaya coba saja, hyung!" Ucap Mingyu lalu kembali menatap televisi didepannya.

.

.

"Jihoon- _ah~"_

"…"

"Jihoon- _ah_ bangunlah!"

"…"

"Ji—"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

"Aww—"

1

2

3

"KURANG AJAR KAU, LEE JIHOON! AKU BERSUMPAH TAK AKAN LAGI MEMBANGUNKANMU!"

.

.

.

Mingyu terkikik geli mendengar teriakan Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Berhasil?" Tanya Mingyu ketika Seungcheol berjalan kearahnya.

"Berhasil apanya! Bukan membangunkannya, yang ada malah aku bermesraan dengan lantai!" Seungcheol berucap ketus. Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sama kurang ajarnya dengan Jihoon!" kata Seungcheol ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Wajar saja, hyung! Aku adik kesayangannya, tentu saja ia mengajarkan itu padaku!" ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Tak lama Soonyoung datang.

"Hey, kontrol tawamu, Min!" Ujar Soonyoung.

"Ah- ya-ya.. Maaf, hyung —hahaha"

"Kau kenapa sih? Terus Seungcheol hyung juga kenapa tadi?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Tak apa hyung—hahaha, aku hanya ingin tertawa. Kalau itu Tanya saja pada orangnya!" Jawab Mingyu yang berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

Soonyoung mengangguk,lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur.

.

.

"Hai Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Chan- _ie!"_ Soonyoung menarik kursi didepan Chan.

"Hai, Soonyoung- _ie" jawab_ Jeonghan lembut.

"Hyung, kau kenapa teriak tadi?" Soonyoung langsung _to the point_ pada Seungcheol.

"Hah, aku sedang malas membahas itu Soonyoung- _ah._ Harga diriku sebagai hyung tertua baru saja diinjak-injak oleh adik kesayanganku sendiri" Seungcheol menatap kosong lantai dibawah.

"Jihoon- _ie?_ Dia kenapa lagi hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung heran. Ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung melihat Seungcheol yang seperti ini. Apalagi ini menyangkut Jihoon, _yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Jihoon itu adik kesayangannya di SEVENTEEN._

"Aku mencoba membangunkannya, tapi dia malah menendangku! Dasar kurang ajar!" Jawab Seungcheol. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, bukan hanya aku! Tapi Chan dan Mingyu juga dapat tendangan dari Jihoon!" sambung Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mengernyit heran. _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Memangnya bagaimana cara kalian membangunkan Jihoon- _ie,_ hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Kalau aku hanya memanggilnya" Mingyu menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, bocah?" Tanya Jeonghan yang kaget melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba berada didapur.

"Kurasa sejak _delapan-belas_ detik yang lalu, hyung" Ujar Chan asal. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu membangunkan Jihoon, Seungcheol- _ah?_ " Tanya Jeonghan yang jadi penasaran dengan _masalah_ ini.

"Seperti Mingyu. Aku hanya memanggilnya" Jawab Seungcheol.

"Kalau Chan?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Aku juga hanya memanggilnya, hyung"

Jawaban ketiga-nya membuat Soonyoung heran.

"Yang benar, hyung? Kalian hanya memanggilnya tapi setelah itu dia menendang kalian?" Tanya Soonyoung yang benar-benar heran.

Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Chan hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, tunggu— Kau juga ditendang, Mingyu?"

"Hm, Dia menendangku lalu mengatakan _'Jangan ganggu hyung dulu, Mingu-ya~'_ hanya begitu" Jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Heol! Dia tidak membentakmu, hyung?" Chan tidak terima. Kenapa Chan dibentak sedangkan Mingyu tidak?

"Tidak. Kau dibentaknya, Chan?" Mingyu balik bertanya. Chan hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya Mingyu yang tidak dibentak?" Gumam Seungcheol.

"Kau juga dibentaknya, Seungcheol - _ie?_ " Tanya Jeonghan yang mendengar gumaman Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Itu karna aku adik kesayangnya,hyung" Mingyu berkata pede.

"Ckck~ terserahlah! Kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan!" ujar Seungcheol.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chan. Takut jika dirinya yang dimaksud Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja Mingyu dan Jih—"

"Hyung, setiap aku membangunkan Jihoon- _ie,_ dia tak pernah menendangku" Ujar Soonyoung memotong perkataan Seungcheol.

Fokus Seungcheol teralih pada Soonyoung.

"Yang benar?" Mingyu bertanya tak percaya.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan sekarang, Soonyoung- _ie~"_ Jujur Jeonghan juga tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Satu banding tiga, jelas Jeonghan lebih memilih tiga!

"Ok"

.

.

.

Soonyoung sudah bersiap membangunkan Jihoon.

Sedangkan Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu dan Chan berdiri dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Jihoon- _ie~"_ Panggil Soonyoung.

"Jihoon- _ie_ bangun! Ini sudah siang, Jihoon- _ie~"_

Mata Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu dan Chan melotot.

 _'_ _Ti-tidak mungkin..!?'_ pikir mereka.

Soonyoung tersenyum manis ketika Jihoon sudah duduk menatapnya.

"Bersihkan badanmu sekarang! Ini sudah siang, sebentar lagi kita latihan!" Soonyoung mengacak rambut berantakan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk dan langsung meraih handuknya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Chan berkata tak percaya.

"Bocah kurang ajar" _Mati kau, Lee Jihoon. Choi Seungcheol sudah menempatkanmu didaftar orang yang harus dibunuhnya._

Mingyu? Masih mematung tidak percaya melihat _hyung kesayangannya_ yang lebih memilih si _sipit_ dari pada dirinya.

Jeonghan langsung menatap tajam Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Chan.

"Bisa dijelaskan?" Kata Jeonghan sinis.

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihat hyung _angel_ -nya itu tengah bertransformasi menjadi _devil-_ hyung.

.

.

.

 ** _[a/n]_**

 ** _Seperti biasa, berakhir dengan tidak elit -_-_**

 ** _Apa ini pantas jika disebut ff SoonHoon?_**

 ** _Mungkin tidak—?_**

 ** _Um, Selamat Ulang Tahun Kwon Hoshi!_**

 ** _#HappyHoshiDay_**


End file.
